


Can't Smile Without You

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: McKirk - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of this being National Karaoke week, I present Karaoke Night on the USS Enterprise with your Emcee, Pavel Chekov!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Smile Without You

It was Karaoke Night on the USS Enterprise. This was a tradition started by Doctor McCoy of all people, who unfortunately had the worst voice on the ship. That didn’t stop him from giving it his all, bless his heart.

“Vould you velcome to ze stage, Keptin Kurk.” Chekov, whose voice was almost as bad as McCoy’s took solace in being the emcee of these events.

The strains of Barry Manilow’s _Can’t Smile Without You,_ filled the room and everyone groaned en mass. Jim was famous for picking songs that made his crew want to stone him and not in a good way.

He was smiling as he began to sing, _“_ _You know I can't smile without you,I can't smile without you, I can't laugh and I can't sing, I'm finding it hard to do anything.”_ Jim had a great voice, no doubt about it, he also had the tendency to be overly dramatic. Jim stepped down the stairs and walked into the crowd of his crew members. Stopping in front of Spock and sliding onto his lap as he sang, _“You see, I feel sad when you're sad.”_

“Captain, I am not sad.” Spock interrupted, in vain it turned out. He tried to push Jim out of his lap before Nyota castrated him, that was also in vain, the pushing, not the castrating.

 _“I feel glad when you're glad.”_ Jim sang, huge smile on his face.

“Captain, I feel the need to once again point out I feel no particular gladness at this moment either.”

Undeterred, Jim kept singing, _“If you only knew what I'm going through, I just can't smile without you.”_

“Captain, while I sympathize with your plight, I cannot be responsible for your not smiling, this is highly illogical.”

Jim hopped up from Spock’s lap and stalked to the love of his life, who was of course wearing a sour, “I’m not gonna laugh if it kills me, so help me God” look on his handsome face. He slid behind Bones, slinging an arm around his chest, _“You came along just like a song, And brightened my day.”_ Jim kissed his grumpy cheek and Bones cracked a small smile.

Jim slipped around to straddle Bones’ lap as he sung, _“Who would have believed, That you were part of a dream, Now it all seems light years away.”_ He leaned in and kissed his grumpy cat.

“Listenin’ to all this caterwaulin is makin me wish _I_ was light years away.” Bones grumbled.

Jim hopped off Bones lap and shouted, “Everyone! You all know the words!”

Fearing for their lives or their ranks at least, everyone joined in.

 _“And now you know I can't smile without you, I can't smile without you.”_ Jim wrapped an arm around Nyota as he sang, Spock gave him a dirty look. Who knew Vulcans had that ability?

Jim pulled Scotty up and they sang together. _“I can't laugh and I can't sing, I'm finding it hard to do anything. You see, I feel sad when you're sad, I feel glad when you're glad.”_

 _  
_Jim let go of Scotty and slid onto Sulu’s lap, “ _If you only knew what I'm going through,_ I just can't smile.”

“Hey!” Chekov yelled from the stage. “Get your hands off my man, Keptin.”  Sulu turned eight shades of red and Jim kissed his forehead before hopping back to his feet.

Jim was winding up for the big finale when the red alert siren began to wail.

“Thank Christ.” Bones mumbled. “Jim’s big finishes are a pain in my ass.”

Wisely everyone kept their mouths shut, remembering the good doctor was often responsible for sticking them with hyposprays.

**Author's Note:**

> I admit it, I'm a Fanilow. I have loved Barry Manilow and his music since I was three years old listening to this song on eight track. I am sure some of you are wondering what the hell that is and that makes me feel really old! LOL
> 
> Spock as usual is hilarious! He is the best straight man ever!
> 
> I wonder what Jim had planned for his big finish? Bones won't tell me, he's afraid Jim will become a pain in my ass too. I, of course, see no downside here.


End file.
